


i still want you tonight (just for tonight)

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Aaron Minyard, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: He lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before he can feel his hand travel towards his underwear again. It’s no use to try and sleep like this, he’s too horny, too worked up and simply jerking off by himself won’t be enough.He walks downstairs, quiet enough not to reach the bedroom on the other side of the hallway, and makes his way to their couch.“Kevin,” Aaron says, the sound loud and nervewracking in the semi-darkness.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	i still want you tonight (just for tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts).



> you know that internet friend cliché that's like 'happy birthday here is some porn'? yeah...  
> happy birthday hedy <3 here is some porn

Eden’s is less fun when Aaron’s not wasted, but he likes the change, every now and then. The lights that surround him are less hazy, less blurry at the edge of his vision, but the thump of the music, the deep pounding bass hits just as hard in the middle of his chest.

The throng of bodies around him is moving like ocean waves, and Aaron lets himself get swept up in it. He closes his eyes, throws his arms up to try and reach some cooler air but knows he’ll fail, and lets the music run through him.

When he gets bored with the monotonous EDM sounds, he makes a mental tally of his company. He knows not to look towards their table where Andrew and Neil are probably eye-fucking each other, reminds himself Nicky isn’t out with them —a video call scheduled with Erik that will most likely develop into facetime sex, so it’s a good thing he has the dorm for himself— and then there’s Kevin.

Stupid, tall, unfairly built Kevin who has no business looking at Aaron the way he does sometimes, with an analytical eye that turns appreciative the lower his gaze travels, and the easy way he stops himself from doing anything about it while Aaron feels himself go wet with excitement.

He’s on the dance floor too, that Kevin, looking at Aaron from a small distance away, ignoring the people around him that are quite obviously vying for his attention but he doesn’t even spare them a glance.

Sweat forms at the back of Aaron’s neck and drips down, tickling the baby hairs, reminding him how much he’d like Kevin’s lips there instead.

It’s hot in the club, but it’s nothing compared to the heat Aaron feels deep in his gut, and that’s just from looking at Kevin. Imagine how his body would react if Kevin touches him.

Neil comes to fetch them from the dance floor when Andrew’s bored enough to leave, and takes Aaron and Kevin with him.

The car ride is quiet, as it usually is. Nothing really happened they’d wanna talk about. Aaron’s not sure how much Kevin’s had to drink but he’s not passed out so that beats out a lot of other nights they’ve had.

Briefly, he makes the mistake of looking over to check, and Kevin’s right there, staring back at him.

He’s too tired, too confused to keep the standoff going and he looks at the seat in front of him instead.

The way they enter the house after a night at Eden’s is always the same. Aaron and Andrew both trudge their way over to their respective bedrooms, Neil goes and gets water before joining Andrew, Kevin drops his body onto their couch.

Aaron purposely pretends he double-knotted his laces earlier and sits down to slowly pull them off. He waits until Andrew has disappeared, tries and waits long enough for Neil to leave too, but that annoying health nut insists on drinking a glass downstairs and refilling it before leaving. Aaron pretends to need water too, slumps and slows down his walk to seem more sluggish.

Neil doesn’t really seem to care or consider it weird he’s still there, and soon after he bids them goodnight.

Aaron stands at their kitchen sink, empty glass in hand, with no intention to fill it. Nerves are building in his stomach, and he’s tempting fate, wondering if something will happen, anything at all.

Then, suddenly, a hot breath blows across the back of Aaron’s neck, and he shivers before long, warm fingers hold his hip in a gentle, barely-there grip.

Fate has called his bluff, and Aaron can’t get himself to react. He never thought he’d get this far, didn’t consider what he’d do if he did, so he freezes, doesn’t even relax into the hold before it moves away just as fast.

Kevin tells him goodnight before flicking off the living room lights, and Aaron unclenches his fingers from the glass.

He walks up the stairs in a haze, padding slowly on socked feet until he closes his bedroom door behind him and dips his hand into the front of his pants.

The first orgasm takes the edge off, but it’s not enough to satisfy him.

He and Kevin have been dancing around each other for months, and this is the most that has ever happened, but Aaron’s damned if he’ll let this be it.

He goes to wash his hands and his face, he brushes his teeth. He undresses, takes off his binder and takes a deep breath, changes into a loose shirt and fresh boxer briefs. He looks in the mirror, ruffles the product out of his hair and breathes again.

He lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before he can feel his hand travel towards his underwear again. It’s no use to try and sleep like this, he’s too horny, too worked up and simply jerking off by himself won’t be enough.

He walks downstairs, quiet enough not to reach the bedroom on the other side of the hallway, and makes his way to their couch.

“Kevin,” Aaron says, the sound loud and nervewracking in the semi-darkness.

Aaron can see Kevin sit up, letting him know he wasn’t really sleeping yet anyway. He nods his head towards the stairs and hopes Kevin gets the message, then walks back up to his room.

Kevin closes the door behind him, and Aaron breathes more heavily just staring at him across the small distance between them.

Kevin’s shirtless, wearing only his jeans with the button and zip undone. His boxers hang low like he just barely pulled them up. He sticks his hands in his back pockets, dragging the jeans down lower and emphasizing the muscles around his hips.

Aaron clenches his legs closed.

Kevin watches him do it, a smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth, so Aaron is determined to get rid of it the best way he knows how.

He strides across the room, pulls Kevin’s head down and attacks him with harsh kisses and nips at his lips. He bites, tugs, growls until Kevin makes him jump up and grabs him by the thighs.

His fingers dig into Aaron’s skin, and it excites him that he might have marks tomorrow. 

As feral as Aaron feels, Kevin easily takes control over the situation, slowing the pace of their kisses, changing his grip so he can support Aaron’s weight with one arm and use the other to tilt Aaron’s head the way he likes it.

Aaron sinks into it before he realizes he’s being played, and he punches Kevin’s chest in protest.

He grabs Kevin’s head to push it away and make sure Kevin’s attention stays on his face.

“Fuck you,” he spits. “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

Kevin grins and it pisses Aaron off. 

“What, like you don’t want to? You think I can’t feel how hard you are underneath me?”

“Didn’t say that, sweetheart,” Kevin says, spiking Aaron’s heart rate in the process. “Can’t you be patient?”

Aaron tugs at Kevin’s hair and finds that unless Kevin lets him go, he can’t move. “No, I’m horny  _ now _ . I’m hot, sweaty and I want to get filled. You seem like you could help me out. Am I wrong?”

Aaron pushes his chest up against Kevin’s, using the opportunity to lick and tug on his earlobe. “You don’t wanna fuck me, Kevin?” he whispers.

Kevin stills and Aaron knows how to rile him up now. “Should I just use my hand again? I could use my fingers, but it’s just not the same as a real cock, you know.”

Kevin switches his grip and Aaron pushes one more time. “Don’t you wanna know what I feel like? How tightly I can grip you? How nice and warm it’ll feel?”

Aaron hardly has time to notice Kevin moving before he finds himself thrown onto his mattress, face first. He tries to sit up but Kevin’s on him immediately, letting his weight ground Aaron, pushing his hips into him, letting Aaron know exactly what he’s working with.

Aaron reaches behind him to grab at Kevin’s ass, squeeze at his cheek and pull him closer to Aaron.

“Off,” he directs, tugging at Kevin’s jeans.

“So impatient, baby,” Kevin huffs in his ear and Aaron can tell the asshole is smiling, so he uses his upper body strength to push Kevin to the side and straddles him, sitting on top of his dick.

He drags his hands up Kevin’s torso, tweaks his perked up nipples before giving each a gentle bite and tug. Kevin’s hands are around his waist underneath his shirt, and he’s looking up at Aaron with… something Aaron can’t quite describe.

He moves his hips to grind on Kevin’s cock. He knows Kevin can feel his heat, how wet and ready he is, and Aaron is determined not to make this last long.

He sits up on his knees and takes his boxer briefs off, throwing them in the corner of his room. He does the same to Kevin’s boxers before lying between Kevin’s legs and grabbing hold of his cock, getting familiar with the size, the heat of it.

Without warning, he takes the head into his mouth, and it’s harder, bigger than he thought. He won’t admit as much to Kevin, so he twists his hand around the base, tongues the slit and licks around the head, letting the weight settle on his tongue and moaning around it.

A few more tugs before he really can’t wait any longer to have Kevin inside him, so he moves off with a pop and stretches across the bed to reach the bottle of lube in his bedside drawer.

He gives Kevin a few more pumps that drag out deep groans before slipping two fingers inside himself just to be safe.

Kevin hasn’t moved much since Aaron took control, but the heat in his eyes seems to indicate that’s about to change.

He sits up and turns his body so his back leans against the wall, and Aaron sits in his lap to straddle him, reaching underneath to line Kevin up and lets gravity help him take him in.

He has to stop halfway to catch his breath, but Kevin pushes on his shoulders.

“All the way, baby.”

Aaron leans his head on Kevin’s shoulder and keeps going, feels the stretch as it hurts in the best of ways.

Kevin holds him by the hips, controls the fact that Aaron can’t move away, just has to get used to the feeling of Kevin inside of him, his heat surrounded by Aaron’s.

“Aaron, sweetheart, look at me,” Kevin says, tilting Aaron’s chin up.

Aaron circles his arms behind Kevin’s neck, and blows some hair out of his face.

Kevin grins. “Are you ready?”

Oh fuck.

Kevin plants his feet and uses that strength to push his hips up, thrusting upwards hard and fast, jostling Aaron who can only hang on for the ride.

Aaron bites his lips to keep the noises to a minimum but the feeling of Kevin pounding away at him, ramming inside like a madman, it’s unraveling him, making him want to whine and never stop. 

“Shh, be quiet, baby,” Kevin says, not even whispering as their skin slaps together loudly. “You don’t wanna be too loud, now do you? You wouldn’t want us to get caught.”

Aaron whimpers directly into Kevin’s ear as Kevin’s cock reaches deep within him, making him lose his breath. He scrambles to hold on to Kevin’s shoulders, his hair, anything at all to ground him as he’s fucked stupid.

He feels weightless, the way Kevin holds his hips to push him down but thrusts his own hips up so forcefully it punches air out of Aaron’s lungs. He doesn’t understand how anybody has the strength to do this, but Kevin’s doing it, and is taunting Aaron during it too.

“Is that what you needed? Sweetheart?” Kevin pushes Aaron’s hips down to really grind into him. “You needed to be filled up, right?”

Aaron bites Kevin’s shoulder and feels the sweat pouring down his back, the shirt sticking to it.

Kevin seems to take pity on him, letting him breathe for a minute and wipes the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

“You good, baby?”

Aaron’s eyes roll to the back of his skull and he huffs out a laugh. He swallows thickly and makes to move away, too wobbly on his feet to actually accomplish it.

“From the-,” Aaron swallows again. “From the back, put me over the side of the bed.”

Kevin steals a filthy kiss, bites at Aaron’s lips until it gets hard to breathe again and he helps him move his limbs the way he wants them.

Aaron’s torso is on the mattress, knees on the floor next to it, and Kevin doesn’t wait long to push back into him, finding a different, even better angle now.

He allows Kevin to push his shirt up to get some cool air on his back, as well as give him permission to use Aaron’s hips to guide himself in, rougher and faster as he grows more confident.

It doesn’t take long before Aaron’s panting heavily, he can feel pressure building and he pushes his hand down to help himself along, rubbing and circling and feeling the way Kevin is stretching him until it all becomes too much and he shakes through his orgasm. His legs tremble, and he can feel Kevin start to slow so he rushes out, “No, keep going, keep—”.

Kevin takes the order for what it is and continues thrusting harshly, pulling Aaron close to him so hard the slap of their skin reverberates through the room, until Kevin’s grunting, warning Aaron of what’s coming.

Aaron reaches behind him to try and catch hold of Kevin’s hip, to keep him close as Kevin thrusts in a final time and tugs their bodies close together, pressing into Aaron as he finally comes too.

Aaron takes Kevin’s hand and guides it down, so they can both feel it when Kevin slips out, along with the mess that’s left behind. Kevin replaces his cock with a few fingers and Aaron groans, bites his lip when Kevin swirls his fingers a little.

It’s dirty, it’s disgusting, it’s so fucking sexy. 

Aaron whines when Kevin takes his fingers out, but then he’s flipped and pushed up the mattress until just his legs are hanging off, and Kevin settles between his legs.

“One more, baby,” he says before diving in.

Kevin doesn’t stop until there’s a persistent twitch in Aaron’s leg, his feet are cramping and Aaron’s forcefully pushing his face away after his third orgasm of the night.

Kevin licks his lips and swallows, his dark eyes twinkling at Aaron who’s breathing heavily on the mattress, wondering how they got here and how often they’ll repeat it.

Kevin lies down next to him and joins him in staring at the ceiling.

“You should probably head back,” Aaron says.

“I don’t want to,” Kevin says unapologetically.

“They’ll figure it out.”

“And?”

Aaron shrugs. He doesn’t really feel like explaining why it’s a bad idea, but he also doesn’t want to push Kevin out the door. He’s tired, well-fucked, and comfortable.

He turns on his side and rests his head on Kevin’s chest.

“Alright,” he says, and drapes a leg over Kevin’s.

Kevin wraps an arm around his waist. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me here or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
